The Connections
The Connections are an enigmatic criminal organization in the Resident Evil universe, first introduced in Resident Evil 7. Little is known about them as yet, though they are known to be involved in such activities as money laundering, drug trafficking, murder and the development of biological weaponry. History The earliest known activities of the Connections occurred in 2000 when the syndicate collaborated with bioterrorist Albert Wesker and his Hive/Host Capture Force to develop a new kind of bioweapon. This organism would be fungal-based in nature and possess mind-altering properties, allowing the user to control the minds of infected hosts. The Connections went through various series' of subjects, designated by letters in the English alphabet. By 2014, the Connections would develop their most advanced stage yet, the E-Type. They had created a humanoid B.O.W. capable of producing massive amounts of the fungal agent (dubbed "Mold") within her body which could infect and mutate its hosts, causing them to fall under the E-Type's control. The B.O.W. appeared to be a ten-year old girl and was named "Eveline". As well as the Mold, the Connections had also developed a necrotoxin that could be used to cure recently infected individuals or destroy the Mold at its source, namely Eveline herself. Aware that rival organizations may discover Eveline's existence, the Connections sought to have her relocated to another research facility. She was transported aboard a refitted cargo liner and her handlers were equipped with D-Type serums to immunize themselves from infection. However, on October 5th 2014, Eveline had breached containment, spreading her Mold throughout the ship and transforming most of the crew into grotesque creatures called "Molded". During the attack, the ship's tanker exploded and Eveline, along with her handler Mia Winters, were thrown overboard. The pair survived and washed up in the Louisiana bayou where they would be found by a local farmer, Jack Baker. The Connections had not entirely lost Eveline and had set up a laboratory in the Abercrombie Salt Mine in Dulvey, Louisiana. From there, they monitored the Baker ranch and saw that Eveline had infected the Baker family, controlling them and making them abduct and murder hikers and homeless people around the Dulvey parish. They sent agents to contact the Bakers' son Lucas, providing him with a serum that freed him from Eveline's control, and enlisted his aid in monitoring her. Lucas kept in contact with the lab, keeping them up to date with Eveline's condition while in hiding. Prior to July 2017, within the lab Lucas and staff also created new variations of the Molded, the WM-001, its offspring the WM-001a, and the WM-002. Eveline, due to not getting her maintenance chemicals, on 26 August 2016, began rapidly aging and becoming unstable. On 1 September Lucas reported it to The Connections HQ and by the 9th, the lab received a kit to make E-Necrotoxin. It was to be used if necessary but Eveline had already stabilized herself, albeit now having the body of an old, paraplegic woman. On June 11, 2017, Lucas was made lead researcher of the lab staff and subsequently killed all the other researchers. HQ continued to work with Lucas who covered up the murders. At some point, Blue Umbrella became aware of Eveline's presence and began monitoring the Baker ranch while becoming suspicious Lucas was working with the Connections. On July 20, 2017, Blue Umbrella neutralized both Eveline and Lucas leaving no one left in the Baker ranch. Members * Mia Winters - A young woman assigned as Eveline's "babysitter" in 2014. Her job was to act as a motherly figure to Eveline to keep the child-like bioweapon placid, but eventually she found a way to escape confinement and infected Mia. Mia was found in the bayou by the Bakers along with Eveline and given shelter, but Eveline would then take control of the Bakers as well, using them to kidnap people so Eveline could make them part of her "family". In 2017, under Eveline's manipulation, Mia sent a message to her husband Ethan, who by then had believed her to be dead. After travelling across the country to find his wife, Ethan was shocked when Mia suddenly attacked him in a maniacal rage. Though Ethan survived his captivity in the Bakers' house and saved Mia after killing Eveline, the couple did not come out of the nightmare unscathed. It is unknown if Mia has continued to work with the Connections since the Dulvey incident. * Alan Droney - Another of Eveline's caretakers, Alan was infected with the Mold when Eveline escaped confinement. He helped Mia Winters survive against a horde of Molded, but while talking to Mia he called Eveline a "bitch", which Eveline heard since she was psychically linked to him through his infection. Eveline responded by accelerating the Mold's growth within Alan's body, killing him slowly and painfully. * Lucas Baker - Jack and Marguerite Baker's son. Considered to be the "bad seed" of the family, Lucas was already a cold and twisted individual before Eveline arrived. He used his engineering expertise to build all kinds of devices and traps and set up sadistic games and scenarios to torture victims. While Lucas had been infected with the Mold, Eveline could not actually control him. The Connections made contact with Lucas and they provided him with a serum that let him maintain his free will without Eveline being any the wiser. After Eveline had been destroyed, Lucas attempted to flee from Chris Redfield and the Umbrella Corps, but after being cornered by Chris he transformed into a grotesque monster. He was ultimately killed in a battle with Redfield. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Resident Evil